Abore
is an enemy character introduced in the arcade version of Double Dragon II: The Revenge, where he first appears as the end boss of Mission 2. He is an inhumanly tall thug with a wide repertoire of powerful attacks. Description Abore is the largest enemy character in the game (even dwarfing the likes of Bolo and Burnov) as well as one of the most powerful, with his shoulder tackles, slaps and vertical chops each capable of taking out a large chunk of the player's health. He has a flat top hairstyle and wears a long white shirt and red pants held up by suspenders, as well as a pair of sunglasses with Terminator-like glowing eyes behind them. The twin clones of Abore that the player faces at the end of Mission 4 prior to the final battle with Willy wear green pants and black shirts. from Double Dragon II (arcade) ]]Abore's design in the NES version of Double Dragon II differs greatly from his arcade counterpart. In this game, he more closely resembles O'Hara (Bolo's head swap from the arcade version), despite having the same fighting techniques than his counterpart in the arcade version. He lacks his sunglasses and fights completely shirtless, wearing only green camouflage pants and army boots. His design in the PC Engine version is a combination between both of his previous incarnations in the arcade and NES games. Abore is given a slightly more relevant role in Double Dragon II: Wander of the Dragons, a 2013 remake of the the arcade original. He appears during various cutscenes in one of the early stages, teasing the player and luring them into various traps. Other appearances ''River City Girls This WayForward developed game (who also developed ''Double Dragon Neon in 2012) features an android enemy type called D4-VID ("David") who is based on Abore. He is a giant robot from the future who attacks with an extending metal arm and by launching grenades from a compartment hidden inside his chest. When called in to assist the player, he attacks by punching with his extended metal arm, covering a wide area. He has five variations: 64-RC14 ("García"), J4-M35 ("James"), CH-R15 ("Chris"), a red variation called J3-R3MY ("Jeremy"), and a magically-enhanced undead variation known as H4-YD3N ("Hayden"). One of his color palettes has orange hair and green camo pants, much like Abore's appearance in the NES version of Double Dragon II. Because River City Girls is set in the same universe as Kunio-kun and Double Dragon, with enemies from the latter making appearances in the former, this enemy type is likely an updated version of Abore. Gallery Artworks DD2mugAboreNES.GIF|'Abores portrait from the Famicom manual for ''Double Dragon II Sprites Chardd2arcabore.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (arcade) Charaboredd2.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (NES) DD2spriteAborePC.GIF|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (PC Engine) D4-VID - River City Girls - 01.png|D4-VID from River City Girls Trivia *Abore's physical appearance in the arcade version of Double Dragon II: The Revenge appears to be based on Austrian-American actor, politician and former professional bodybuilder Arnold Schwarzenegger, in particular from his interpretation of the Terminator (T-800 series), a fictional cyborg character mainly made famous for Schwarzenegger's portrayal of it in the science fiction/action franchise of the same name. **Likewise, Abore's design in the NES version of Double Dragon II resembles other soldier-themed characters also made famous by Schwarzenegger, such as those from Commando and Predator. *Carlem, another hulking enemy character who appears in Super Double Dragon, is probably based on Abore's physical appearance from the arcade version of Double Dragon II, being inhumanly tall, prominently clad in red clothing and wearing a pair of sunglasses that gives him a Terminator-like appearance. See also *Carlem *O'Hara Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Double Dragon II bosses Category:Double Dragon II enemies Category:Wander of the Dragons bosses